


【FF14/OC同人】风平浪静

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 莱希在前往南洋诸岛度假的时候，被卷入了一场古神的召唤仪式，海上的战斗让她回想起了一些往事，关于灵灾之前他们覆灭的那两个小队……
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 鲁加敖龙





	【FF14/OC同人】风平浪静

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> BG，OC同人  
> 北洋鲁加–利迪凯夫  
> 晨曦龙娘–莱希  
> .

莱希有一下没一下地听着，席奥的声音对她而言有点催眠，无非又是信徒，精炼，召唤仪式……她有些麻木。黑涡团常年和地灵族与鱼人族为同样的事情拉锯着，即使说是会引发灵灾？又有哪个蛮族放任下去不会呢。

但天放晴了。船能出海。阳光会在坏天气持续的海面上带来薄雾，她在推算航班情况。

她知道自己得以归航。

海上的神明吗……？她看了看受伤的，混乱的，刚认识没几天的那些同伴。她想到利维亚桑。想到那些曾经隐瞒了她而擅自死在海里的队员们。那些家伙至死也不会后悔过吧。但哪怕只是投影也好，莱希太希望自己能够像现在这样救下他们了。这么多年来一直都是。

直至大海吞噬一切。  
直至大海吞噬一切。

现在莱希只想回去，奖励对她而言没什么太大用处。她说在紫水栈桥那里她有一间小木屋，再过几天，恒辉队的集训任务结束后，那里还会有她的爱人。她要走了，剩下的事情交给大国防联军来处理吧，再见。向你们提前说：晚安，早安，午安。

年轻的姑娘和归航那天的大海一样风平浪静。

.  
.  
风平浪静  
.  
.

她的眼球在一小朵柔滑的皮肤下颤动着。现在屋里仅有一盏黑衣森林样式的台灯，离她有好些距离，即使是随着呼吸起伏的发丝的投影也都被拉很长。敖龙姑娘沉眠的梦境就这样被橘子色的灯光撕碎在墙壁上。那些木质的墙面，挂着没浇水的吊兰，两个人的衣物，夜的粘稠、沉重和默语。

莱希梦到了海，浪涛和太阳海岸的永晴，她穿着绑带的凉鞋，潮湿的沙子摩擦着她脚上的鳞片，皮肤。她想玩水，这时便发现自己左手戴着一枚银质的戒指，一颗钻石镶嵌在百合花上。故而莱希知道自己是在做梦。她已经五年没有戴过这枚戒指了。

海，阳光，永不结束的休假，不知灾厄的年轻岁月——她熟练地等待梦里重复多次的剧情：捧着一束野花朝她走来的恋人、几只眷恋花蕊的野蜂无精打采地嗡嗡飞舞、厨师长新开的酒瓶的软木塞滚轮到她的脚边、她甚至听到远处巨型蟾蜍的蛙鸣。

她想自己甚至已经开始无情了，对那个毫无知觉的曾经的小姑娘。

还有那些越飞越远的白鸥。

在一片阳光灿烂的阴郁的九月，海潮与出汗的手心之间，梦境之外的莱希觉得自己并不只是在等待来自黑涡团的讣告，还有冬天。这个下午后来成了一片永久冻土。只在像当下这种裂开的时候，风与热浪都得以复苏。

她睁眼的时候，爱人还在看书。裸露的背脊像一座山脉，暖色的灯光翻山越岭而来，恍惚像是日出。那么说，现在可能还不到三点。莱希这样判断。她的男人做完爱以后都会很精神，而她刚好相反，只是今天——那个梦——她不想继续睡了。她不能。

“醒了？”鲁加族低声问，似乎也不是很确定，这声音比平时更小，莱希想如果自己还在睡，那肯定是听不到的。她闷闷地哼了一声。利迪凯夫只是又翻了一页：她在墙影上看到了。

“看完这章我就熄灯。”他声音稍微提高了一些，又多了点安抚的意味。

可莱希想要他回头。她很难过，为那个断了线索的邪神宗教、远方海岛上一个又一个的牺牲者，为她一时兴起而失去的假期，和那个揭开旧疤的梦。她发现自己在流泪，所以她不可以再出声了。莱希想要爱人注视自己，却不想要他发现自己在流泪。

利迪凯夫的后背突然被戳得一惊，他下意识以为是小家伙又拿犄角戳击他的薄弱之处——在年复一年的袭击里，这件事情上他们之间已经没有信任了——不过很快就反应过来，是莱希用手指在他背上写字。新的玩法。他轻轻笑了起来。

“后 面 的 头 发 炸 了——真的？”他伸手捋着自己的银色卷发，这些头发是很难搞，没有发胶的话它们永远不会乖顺。

“乖 孩 子——噢，我就当你是在挑衅吧。”他听起来很快乐，“写的速度可以再快一些的。”

直到他察觉到了这一句是爱你，他开始意识到自己的小蜥蜴人有些不对劲。莱希是一只聒噪的小鸟，她的安静从来不是什么好的征兆。

「 再 吻 我 一 次 」

利迪凯夫放下了那本关于南洋诸岛的游记，转身吻去伴侣的泪水，她有一对经常不合时宜的犄角，例如在这种时候，它们总要成为一点小小的阻碍。莱希很乖顺，只是低下脸庞寂静地流泪。她甚至连呼吸都还是平稳的，她没有哭，只是在流泪。这些泪水并不来自于某件最近的不愉快，它们是一条很长的河流，贯穿了长久的时间。——是贯穿了他们两个的那条河。

“你做得很好了。”他公式化地安慰，“这次你救下了所有人。”

这安慰毫无用处。而他们彼此明晰。

“可我没能救下他们。”

莱希哽咽。

另一个负罪者沉默不语。他永远不知道自己该用什么言辞才能堵上这一句话。那片海，浪涛，遥远的无风的永晴——和两份通知给队长的讣告。

他们不可能永远在那儿，时间总会往前，人也一样。那儿并不是一片束缚的沼泽，它成了一条河流，从海汇聚，逆流而上，沿路奔腾淹没了他们后来的每一天。

“睡吧，睡吧。”利迪凯夫像是在对自己说话了，“不管如何，明天总是新的一天。”

。


End file.
